oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecil
Cecil is a healer, a historian, and a specialist in ancient books and languages. He used to be the highest cleric of the temple of Brigobaen, until he lost his faith. Given his encyclopaedic knowledge and his curative skills, Cecil is often sought after, be it by leaders or by peasants. It is, therefore, hard to trace his biography and intervention in historical events in Oberin with precision. For many years, Cecil was also in charge of Seth's Pure Crystal Machine to convert regular crystals into their pure form. During his period in Brigobaen, Cecil was responsible for the recovery and edition of many old books and scrolls, written in different languages, from Centaurian to Reversed Ancient. Among those, the most famous are the commented essays on historical mythology and the Shurilizuk, as well as his edition of Neth's books on Black Magic. Many of these tomes were lost during an attack to the temple on the 71st of the Growing Moon, 429. The records of the attack show that both the motivations and the culprits were unclear. On the one hand, Beleth was accused of trying to steal the Tome of the Lost, until then safely locked in the vault of the temple. On the other, Marthonis was accused of trying to steal either the Tome of the Lost, or the Crystal Machine. The custody of both objects and the investigations led by Mirith and Andris on the origins of the assault gave place to another of the many diplomatic scandals between the two cities, but that is another story. Cecil was badly hurt and was taken to the capital of the Kingdom to be healed by Nafets, his close friend. After the pillage, Cecil was never the same again. First, he passed the original machine received from Seth to Mirith. More importantly, he started questioning his faith in the Goddess of Life. While recovering in Mirith, he stated more than once that he could not understand what had happened to him and to the temple, and that his curiosity regarding the Tome of the Lost was increasing. Eventually, he read the forbidden tome and announced officially that he was leaving the order. To replace him at the temple, he named the cleric Amalphus Vei, who had only recently returned from a long absence. He also gave Vei the tome, so that it would be kept once again in the vaults of Brigobaen. Cecil, then, left for a journey in search for truth. He did not say where he was going, nor wanted to be escorted. It is rumoured that he has lived with the Centaurs during the following moons, which might be the origin of him being referred to as their "guardian". Some time later, a beggar appears at the bank of Mirith, saying he has business in the Castle. At first, no one wanted to let him past the bridge, but as soon as Cecil removed his hood, he was warmly welcomed. He had come to talk to Beleth about the spell learnt in the Tome of the Lost, necessary to find and kill Tirana, and how they had to pay a visit to the Centaurs first, and have them agreeing to help the mages in their quest. After the death of Tirana at the Centaurs' Cave, Cecil returned to Mirith, where he is said to spend longer periods of time nowadays. Category:Quest Character